Rêves
by Jensee
Summary: Parce que parfois, il faut fermer les yeux pour supporter d'avoir à les ouvrir à nouveau. Et que parfois, même ça ne suffit pas.


Longtemps, Naruto a vécu de rêves. Longtemps, Naruto a survécu grâce à ses rêves.

Rêve que quelqu'un l'aime. Rêve qu'un jour, des inconnus viennent et l'emmènent. Des inconnus qui se révèleraient alors être ses parents. Qui l'ont toujours aimé mais l'ont perdu à la naissance. Mais maintenant, promis, tout est fini et nous commençons une nouvelle vie avec toi. Il a rêvé qu'on l'emmène loin, très loin de ce village où tout le monde semble lui en vouloir sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Rêvé de prouver aux autres sa valeur. D'être un jour capable de surmonter leur mépris par la force qu'il aura acquise et de forcer leur respect par les exploits qu'il aura accompli. Il a longtemps rêvé qu'il se réveillait. Que toute cette vie amère ne serait qu'un long cauchemar.

Il a rêvé de s'envoler. De briser ces chaines qu'il ne voit pas mais qui sont si lourdes. De pouvoir s'enfuir et de n'avoir jamais à revenir. De surmonter la gravité et de supprimer ce poids sur sa poitrine qui ne semble jamais vouloir le quitter.

Il a rêvé qu'on le comprenne. Qu'un jour, quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dise tout ce qu'il pense, tout ce qu'il a pensé, et tout ce qu'il pensera. Et surtout, le console, le prenne dans ses bras, et lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'il sait… qu'il sait ce qu'il a vécu, mais que tout sera bientôt fini. Que promis, tu pourras enfin vivre.

Il a rêvé de pleurer. De pouvoir pleurer des heures entières dans les bras d'un être aimant, de se soulager de sa peine. D'ôter toute la douleur de son corps et de son cœur par les larmes.

Il a rêvé d'être quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui, pourvu d'échapper à sa vie. A lui-même. Il a rêvé d'être l'un de ces enfants choyés qui ont à peine le temps de verser une larme que déjà des bras rassurant viennent les enserrer. D'être un de ces guerriers fiers, que tout le monde admire malgré leur caractère de chien. D'être une personne normale. Juste une personne normale, qui n'a pas plus que nécessaire de peine dans sa vie.

Naruto a longtemps rêvé d'être protégé. Que quelqu'un, un jour, n'importe qui, se lève et prenne sa défense quand tout le monde lui tourne le dos. Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, accepte de voir l'injustice des gens envers lui. Il sait que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait éternellement reconnaissant à cette personne.

Naruto a longtemps voulu quelqu'un à protéger. Quelqu'un qui lui fasse confiance au point de mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui l'accepterait assez pour croire en lui, en ce qu'il peut faire, malgré ses bourdes, malgré son incompétence, malgré tout.

Et puis Naruto a grandi. Il a encore souffert. Mais il n'a plus eu besoin de ses rêves. Parce que quelques-uns se sont réalisés. Oh, dans une moindre mesure, bien sûr, mais il n'est plus si seul. On accepte un peu de le voir, un peu de l'aimer. On cesse peu à peu de l'éviter comme un pestiféré. Il se fait des amis, il se construit une famille, il commence à vivre.

Et il sent son cœur battre, si fort que s'en est presque douloureux dans sa poitrine, tant il en est heureux. Sa vie est pleine d'horreur, il le sait, mais elle le sera toujours, et lui commence à remplir ses propres vides. Et il se sent vivre.

Et puis on lui vole son cœur. On lui vole mais il l'aurait bien donné, et un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres quand il y pense. Un sourire que rien n'arrive à effacer.

Et puis on emporte son cœur. On le prend et on l'éloigne, loin. Trop loin pour qu'il puisse aller le chercher.

Et puis on lui brise le cœur. Il a l'impression qu'on lui ouvre le torse pour charcuter son palpitant et se demande encore si ça, ça n'aurait pas fait moins mal. On lui brise le cœur et ça fait si mal qu'il veut fermer les yeux et retomber dans ses anciens rêves, lorsqu'il n'avait rien ni personne.

Mais Naruto ne peut plus fermer les yeux, parce que derrière ses paupières il ne trouve plus que des cauchemars, et parce qu'un seul nom résonne encore et encore dans cette noirceur écœurante.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

* * *

**Hum... c'est bizarre, je sais.**

**...**

**...**

**Reviews? (l'espoir fait vivre, les reviews aussi)**


End file.
